Cause of Death
by Nina.4444
Summary: Starts right at the beginning, follow the team as they track down a man responsible for a series of murders. But what happens when the case appears to involve one of them more than it should? possible romance but not sure who, Deeks will ride in a little later on so don't worry! : )
1. Chapter 1

**Cause of Death**

**Chapter 1**

This is the game crossed with NCIS. I'm not particularly a computer games or video games or whatever kind of person, the product of growing up on a farm I suppose. But due to a very lucky spoiled Christmas and a resultant ipad and app store and visa card I found a little game called cause of death that I am now obsessed with. And I love NCIS LA so why not mix them up a bit? : ) Hope you like!

All the characters will come into it from NCIS it will just take some time : )

* * *

A slight rusting sound echoed throughout the silent cabin, the only sound to break the quiet. The sound of mice scampering on the dirty wooden floor in the shadows or perhaps a pencil scratching against coarse sandpaper. On one side of the room a tall man stood at a workbench, the source of the noise. He methodically laid out tools on the bench so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice any movement of the sole other person in close proximity. He uncovered, one by one, tools from a canvas bag, first a scalpel, followed by a palette knife and finally a bucket.

Her body remained still but her head rolled to the side as she awoke, her knotted red hair pulling slightly and her eyes widening as she took in her surroundings and the actions of the man several feet away. With too much to digest in only a few moments her chest began to rise and fall too quickly as she began to panic. Her eyes flittered around the very small room and she didn't even notice that she had been holding her breath. Fearful to make a sound. She could barely make out a narrow flight of stairs in the far corner and only then did she realise that she was lying on a bench that was identical to the one the man stood in front of.

He wore a black jacket, the hood pulled over his head and dark khaki pants. He was tall but on the lean side. Her breathing quickened once more knowing she had to do something, knowing how wrong this was. Bile rose in her throat and tears welled in her eyes as she tried to think back, how had she gotten there? Her eyes found the small doorway at the top of the stairs once more and she wriggled her fingers and toes. All she knew was that she has to leave, she had to run, she had to get out. Away. Fast.

Her heart accelerated loudly and her eyes moved back to the man wondering if he could hear the thuds that were echoing around her head, around the room. Using the corner of the wall she braced herself before swinging her feet around and cautiously stepping on the ground her eyes focused intently on the back of the mans head, pleading he wouldn't notice.

Her heart stopped, her breathing ceased, her body froze and her blood ran icy cold when the floorboard squeaked loudly beneath her foot. Tears escaped her eyes but she barely noticed as she gripped the workbench her knuckles turning white. The man turned suddenly, dropping the palette knife, swiveling on his heel and she gasped loudly. Her eyes bulged out from their sockets when she captured a glimpse of him. His face was obscured by a mask, a plain white, plaster mask. And it was something worse than any horror movie she'd ever convinced herself to sit through. The man charged towards her suddenly and all she could do was push herself away from the bench heading frantically towards the stairs. Her legs shook like jelly, unsteady, barely able to hold her upright and she cursed them, cursed herself, cursed the man she could hear only footsteps behind her. Her feet felt like lead as she dragged them up the stairs that creaked louder than the floorboards. But she had to get out. She had to get out.

A scream filled the air when she emerged through the door and a loud sob followed. Her throat closed over as she spun around searching for some way out. The deck of the boat she had found herself trapped on was just as grungy as the cabin had been. Sobs wracked her chest and she couldn't come up with an answer to get out. To get away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" she heard her voice, distant. Carried away by the wind she wished could carry her too.

And then she screamed, loudly, shrilly. Her eyes searched the horizon, over the choppy water but found nothing. Nothing except for the rocky shores of an island only just visible. She fell, her knees giving out, as the boat rocked harshly and her knees sliced open but she barely felt it,

"No, no, no, no, no please, oh god please, please, please, help, HELP ME!" the ocean spray stung against her flushed cheeks. She backed away when he finally emerged and she could only sob harder as her eyes caught sight of a syringe he gripped in his left hand. Her back hit the hull and she peered down only seeing choppy waves pounding the boat,

"Please, Please, please don't hurt me!" she pleaded, begged, whatever it took. She knew nothing was okay. That this was bad. How had she gotten there? How had this happened?

"Please…please just let me go. I'll give you whatever you want" there was no answer from the man instead he simply stalked towards her only causing her tears to rain down harder,

"Yes, yes you will" the words were almost lost in the wind and his voice was nothing like she expected but the words sent a fear through her unlike she'd ever known. Her mouth fell open as if she'd been wanting to say more, trying to say more but she could only shake her head in horror.

Suddenly the man reached forward his arm shooting out towards her until his fingers closed around the top of her arm tightly, vice-like. He jerked violently on her arm pulling upwards until she was once again on her feet. They both heard the sound of her shoulder popping and she screamed at the agonizing pain that erupted in her arm. For a moment she saw white dots, a thousand lights.

"No more running" the man stated simply and she couldn't pull away, she couldn't move. So much pain. Her arm wouldn't cooperate. A brief thought ran through her mind that she might be in shock. Numb.

With surgical precision the man stuck the syringe into her neck. She made no sound but acknowledged the deck beginning to spin within only seconds. It went blurry and it was only his mask she could still make out. The white plaster that made her feel sick. Who was he? It was then that the pain was relieved in the most merciful way and she heaved in a deep breath. It was only then she realised she couldn't move, anything. Stuck, paralysed.

She was swung up into his arms, carelessly and she couldn't protest. With movement or her words. He carried her below deck once again and returned her to lay on the workbench for the second time.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" there was no relief at his words. She couldn't close her eyes and they were stinging so painfully. As if all the salt in the sea had infected them. He turned to his own workbench and dipped the palette knife into the bucket and then a million terrifying thoughts ran through her mind at once and she thought nothing all at the same time as a layer of plaster was applied across her face.

"I'm just going to show the world your true face"

* * *

His eyes search the familiar building that he's only stepped inside a few times over the past week. Less than he has in years,

His eyes find Nates first and he nods and the operational psychologist speaking to another employee nods and offers Callen a smile. It's then that a familiar voice filters into his mind and he smirks slightly craning his head to catch sight of his favourite agent. She paces angrily, looking right at home, yelling into the phone and he can't help but feel for the person on the end of the phone receiving an angry Portuguese rant. He won't interrupt her yet, maybe wait for her to find him he'd seen her several days ago and he hopes she's better than she was then. Instead his eyes turn back to where Sam has moved to an office in a corner that is undeniably Hetty.

He catches the end of their conversation and smirks once again seeing Sam fish out money handing it to the operations manager. Though everything's changed he's glad to see that some things have still remained the same.

"Mr Callen you're not due back for a week" she remarks when her sharp gaze lands on him, though he notes that he hasn't surprised her. Not that much does.

"I missed your sunny smile Hetty" he answers and she considers him, unimpressed with his response. Her response though is not one of consternation or irritation which he appreciates. He knows, that if she was against him being there he wouldn't be. He will owe her…once again.

"We need to update your biometrics, new photos for drivers licences, passports, general backstopping not to speak of documents, credit cards and so forth. And ….wardrobe" she sighs and he frowns glancing down at himself. He catches Sam smirk but doesn't pay his partner any attention. He wonders if all she's talking about is necessary but knows that after everything that's happened things will be changing. Everything will change.

"Problems with the neighbours?" she enquires gesturing towards the large bag looped over one of his shoulders and the swag swung over his other,

"Something like that"

"Huh, well don't even think about unrolling that disgusting thing in here" with that she turns and moves back towards her desk. He can only smile as Sam walks towards him pocketing his lighter wallet,

"I think she's mellowed" Callen remarks,

"Yeah I think I'm in love" his partner quips stalking away from Hetty's office. They slow outside what Callen assumes to be their new bullpen of sorts. Kensi has disappeared from view but he can see her things scattered over the large table in the centre.

Callen's answer is interrupted by a sharp whistle and he and Sam simultaneously peer up to see Eric arrive on the balcony above,

"Heads up, the directors coming online" his eyes then move towards where they stand and he smiles,

"Hey Callen" the senior agent replies with his own greeting before a new voice behind them interrupts,

"Well it's about time" he turns a smile growing on his lips,

"Kensi, my favourite agent" he greets as he steps forward to embrace the woman. He can see the sadness in her eyes, the pain that's still there but he's glad to see it's lessened maybe just slightly. It's been almost two months since everything changed and he remembered seeing her all but fall on the stairs as he'd turned away from his partner desperately trying to save Dom's life.

"I thought you'd callously abandoned us to join the FBI" he scoffs at her teasing words pulling back. It's unspoken, everything that's happened, it hasn't changed in the week he's been away. For that he's glad.

"Ah once was enough" she smiles and Nate arrives a moment later,

"You get a note from your doctor?" he rolls his eyes,

"You're my doctor Nate" Kensi smiles at the conversation ensuing before her and glances at Sam before the two head for the stairs leaving Nate and Callen to follow.

"Yeah but I just get to mess around in your head" Callen listens as Nate rambles a list of symptoms not unfamiliar to him,

"Yeah all of them" Nate turns his head sharply towards Callen frowning,

"Before I got shot" he continues and the psychologist shakes his head ignoring the agent. Before long the room full of Eric's toys is darkened and the directors face appears on the screen,

"Callen what do you know of the mask maker case?"

"Been across the news enough" Callen answered,

"You don't even have a television" Sam murmured and Callen glanced at his partner in amusement before turning back to the screen,

"Thought FBI was still riddling it out" the director sighed,

"They were when all the victims were your normal every day citizens. The latest victim's the daughter of lieutenant David Patterson, the case is ours now, hopefully we can find a new angle to take this from. Keep me updated I've forwarded Hetty with the details of the ca…" the director trailed off and Callen didn't need to turn to know why the director was cut off,

"Thank you Leon" the director only nodded once before the screen turned to black and the team turned to Hetty who stood with a thick folder in her hands,

"This is the third murder matching this M.O. that has occurred in three months. The victims were young women, caucasian, age 20-25, who washed up dead near the waterfront. All of them had plaster masks molded to their faces, Mr Beale" the sound of Eric's fingers flying over his keyboard caused them all to turn back to the screen only to see three images appear to illustrate Hetty's dark bedtime story.

"We haven't been able to definitively ID this latest victim and wont' be able to until we run her DNA against a comparison sample but the student ID in her wallet states she's Sophie Patterson of Stanford University. The first body washed up on a beach north of the marina, the second was caught in the nets near fisherman's wharf"

"What was the cause of death?" Nate asks,

"Strangulation for the first two victims. According to autopsy the masks were made post-mortem"

"Any sign of a struggle?" Sam asked his eyes moving back to the victims as he leaned back on the centre table,

"The first two victims exhibited no sings of struggle, no signs of sexual assault. Both victims had traces of chloroform in their systems"

"So he drugged them, strangled them, then made masks of their faces?" Eric asked flicking through more images he was quickly gaining access to. Callen could hear the slight infliction of horror in his voice, not that he could blame the technician.

"A little more delicately perhaps Mr Beale but yes" Hetty replied grimly,

"For all we know, the women were knocked out when they died. They may not have felt a thing"

"How very gentle of him, any leads?" Callen remarked,

"No that appears to have been the most infuriating aspect for the bureau" Hetty said,

"Forensics recovered little to nothing significant on any of the bodies. No witnesses, no DNA, no-one in the system with priors matching this M.O."

"Well it is rather unique" Sam interjected and Hetty could only nod in agreement,

"The killer is precise, methodical and extremely efficient. He knows who to target and how to cover his trail"

"He'll slip up, they always do" Callen said after a beat and Sam nodded beside him.

"Now if you could track him down before he decides to practice his craft once more that would be most appreciated"

"I've sent the address to your phones" Eric said and Callen felt a rush of the familiar adrenaline he'd been without for three months,

"Good to have you back Callen" Kensi said as the three of them left the office.

* * *

**Please leave a quick review? Should I continue? I know there's not much of a plot or anything really yet but more's coming**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cause of Death**

**Chapter 2**

Callen allowed his door to swing closed before his eyes swept the vicinity. He heard Sam and Kensi get out of the car and the three of them made their way towards the crowd that was beginning to form closer towards the shoreline. The day was cloudy adding to the grimness of the scene unfolding before them,

"This isn't too far from Fisherman's wharf, where the second victim Kirsty Barnett was found" Sam commented and both Callen and Kensi nodded as they made their way between the gathered public. When they finally broke through Sam pulled the tape, roping off the area, up allowing the other agents to duck underneath.

"Oh goodie LAPD have already descended" the ex seal said dryly before moving beneath as well. The three agents observed a group of grim faced officers by the water edge before heading towards them.

"Jesus" Sam muttered under his breath as he stepped up towards their latest victim. The teenage, well- dressed girl lay in the water on her back and Callen swallowed the lump that grew in his throat as he took in the firm, plaster mask that was molded around her face, obscuring her features, practically identical to the photos they'd seen not twenty minutes beforehand. He'd been in the business for a while, but this was certainly something new.

"Hey you NCIS?" at Callen's nod the officer continued,

"The body was found by some local fisherman coming back from their morning trawl. Judging by the look of her she spent the night in the water" the officer who had been standing beside the girl informed them,

"She was dumped in the water yet the mask stayed on?" Callen queried as he crouched down by the girl,

"Believe me we're having a hell of a time getting it off. This guy knew what he was doing" a bloodied latex gloved hand was stuck out and Callen grimaced slightly before looking up at the man who had mimicked his position on the opposite side of the girl.

"Hi Luke"

"Callen it's good to see you again"

"I thought we were only expecting three from NCIS?" the officer piped up,

"We brought our own forensics of course" Sam answered with a small smirk,

"Officer….Peters" he ducked to read from her badge,

"Meet Luke Mills, NCIS forensics" the two nodded before the officer shifted away moving back towards her colleagues who were busy scouring the area,

"It's great to see you too Luke but I might pass on the handshake" Callen said looking to Luke who nodded and retracted his hand,

"Right of course, how are you Kensi?"

"Good Luke, you?" she answered and Callen raised an eyebrow at the casualness of their conversation.

"Great, have you seen this?!" Kensi grimaced at the excitement in the young mans voice,

"So what you found?" Sam interrupted before throwing Kensi a teasing look of reprimand to which she rolled her eyes before moving forward as well to take Callen's place as the senior agent stood up.

"Well she's got no visible wounds on her. No sign of bruising around her neck and there's no head trauma" Luke stated his eyes flitting back towards the body,

"Her clothes are neat, no rips or tears, no obvious sign of a struggle" Kensi continued picking up from where Luke left off. Callen turned to Sam who smirked at Callen's confused expression gesturing that he would fill him in later,

"Unless the killer meticulously dressed her I'm betting we'll get no evidence of sexual assault" Luke nodded approving Kensi's words,

"Which would be consistent with our other murders" Sam commented,

"There is however a major difference between the other murders and this one though" Callen nodded at Luke to continue,

"Cause of death, there was no bruising on her neck but the other victims were both strangled" he explained,

"So how'd she die?" Sam questioned,

"Drowning?" Callen queried but the forensic analyst simply shook his head,

"She couldn't have drowned there was no fluid in her lungs, she was dead before her body entered the water, but see this tiny welt" the agents leaned forward almost as one identifying the small mark on her neck,

"She was drugged" Kensi stated,

"The victim received some sort of injection prior to her death"

"Chloroform?" she guessed,

"No if this victim is like the others, that was administered via a cloth over the mouth" Luke explained,

"There's also some signs of asphyxiation. There's petechial haemorrhaging behind the ears suggesting her airways were obstructed….."

"Oh damn it…" Sam muttered,

"What?" the question hung in the air for a moment,

"He killed her with the mask" Kensi answered the question of the officer who had returned with several more of her colleagues all very focused with the goings on before them,

"You'll want to see this as well" Luke continued before the team had any chance of digesting the information. He pulled out a blacklight and carefully turned the girls wrist over. A faint stamp was revealed on her grey skin – a circle of animals from the Chinese zodiac.

Callen pulled back before fishing his phone out of his pocket and snapping a photo when nobody could explain where it was from. Eric was on the phone only moments afterwards,

"Callen it's from the Zen club in Chinatown. It's an upscale bar which couples as a karaoke club. Given how crisp the image is I'm guessing she was there last night, I'm pulling the surveillance videos as we speak"

"Thanks Eric, we'll head over there now" Callen said,

"Hetty wanted me to let you know that a Sergeant Patterson has just arrived. Nate's got him at the boatshed now and wants one of you there."

"Alright thanks Eric"

"Officer have you managed to get any more information from the crime scene" Callen frowned with frustration when the woman shook her head,

"None so far and if it's like the other murders it will stay that way" she remarked,

"Alright Sam, head back to the boatshed Nate's got Sophie's father there. Kens and I will go check out this karaoke bar" Callen said and Sam nodded straight away bidding the others goodbye before heading back up the road to snag a patrol car. Turning to his junior agent Callen was met with a curious frown that contorted her features, suspicion swirling in her narrowed eyes,

"What I missed you Kens, plus Sam's better with all the family, daughter, sergeant stuff that either of us" he said innocently and she rolled her eyes only half believing him before heading away from the shore,

"See ya Luke"

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and Luke?" he asked as he turned into the narrowing streets of China town still slightly disturbed by the fact his favourite agent hadn't attempted to wrestle the keys from him. Not even slightly.

"Oh that's why you sent Sam to Nate and not me" she snorted,

"Well Mr nosy rosy" it was Callen's turn to snort,

"While you were on your forced vacation Sam and I were split up most of the time. He worked with some other teams on some high profile cases. I worked cases with Luke most of the time, which was you know great and all" she said dryly and he couldn't help but frown. He wasn't pleased that his team had been split up, whatever was left of them anyway.

"I think Nate had something to do with it" Kensi mumbled as if she was tasting something rather unsavoury,

"He did psych evals just after you left" she explained. It was only as they left the car that Callen's heart plummeted into his stomach and he realised his mistake. How could he have brought Kensi to a karaoke bar? After Dom, after everything. He could clearly see the blame written across her face still.

To her credit the young agent moved forwards the epitome of professionalism without faltering.

"You know Callen I'm surprised you didn't recognise the stamp, all that karaoke you and Hetty get up to" Callen knew that if he hadn't known her for so long and as well as he did he wouldn't have caught the slight infliction of tension in her voice.

"Tease all you want Kens, you're just jealous of my voice" she shook her head and he grinned cheekily at her before disappearing into the bar. It was before business but there were several members of staff setting up,

"We're closed" a larger man said from where he sat at a table with a pile of cash in front of him,

"Yeah and we're working" Kensi stated as she flashed her badge towards the man. Both agents watched as the man's eyes widened,

"Crap it's you! I already told that last cop that I had no idea those kids were under 21" he muttered furiously under his breath,

"Relax Milo, this isn't about your liquor licence, there's been a homicide and we have reason to believe the victim was here last night" Callen said,

"Wait how do you know my na…wait homicide, murder what are you talking about?" the man stumbled and Callen simply gestured to the stack of papers before the man which were clearly labelled, _Milo Diggs_

"Murder?" Milo asked again and Callen nodded,

"Redhead in her 20's, tattoo of a constellation on her lower back, ring any bells?" Kensi asked and they both caught the spark of recognition in his eyes,

"Yeah! Yeah I know that one she's a reg" the man answered,

"Wait is she…..is she you know"

"Just tell us if she was with anyone" Callen said his impatience rising,

"I didn't see her that long I just saw her quickly, she was at the bar talking to Jared"

"Jared?" Milo jerked his thumb across the room and both agents turned to see a young, muscular man wiping down the bar laughing with another one of the barmen.

"HEY JARED SOME COPS HERE TO SEE YOU" Milo yelled across the room and the young man looked up for a moment his eyes widening,

"Uh…uh yeah just give me a sec" he stumbled over his words. Callen and Kensi watched as the young man stepped back from the bar. Suddenly Jared threw his towel down, swivelling on his heel and bolted through the kitchen door that was ajar behind him,

"HEY" Callen yelled before taking off across the bar. By the time the two of reached the door it had been slammed closed and locked. Not moments later Callen foot set the door flying off it's hinges in a spray of wooden splinters.

"HEY YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT" Milo shouted from behind them. Kensi raced beside Callen and caught a glimpse of the man speeding through the back of the kitchen,

"There! JARED STOP!" she yelled towards him and Callen pushed his way through some of the shocked kitchen staff,

"Why do they always run" Kensi complained keeping up with the senior agent. It was then that Jared swivelled around once more grasping a saucepan off a rack before twisting at the waist, running sideways, and pegged it towards the two agents. Callen ducked and the pot clattered harmlessly to the ground behind them. Jared frowned and sprinted out the back door.

Kensi exited the building first, Callen on her heels.

"Where the hell is he?" Kensi growled,

"Eyes sharp" they pivoted on their heels, their eyes searching the crowds of milling pedestrians. Oblivious pedestrians.

"There down by the alley way" Callen said and the two took off once more,

"NCIS get out of the way, move" they sprinted towards Jared who spun around desperately when he saw them coming and darted onto the road.

"Christ!" Callen groaned as the sound of blaring horns filled their ears. An SUV swerved as it turned the corner suddenly almost clipping Jared who stumbled. The young barman pulled himself up and kept running only glancing back quickly to check where they were.

Their heads snapped sideways to check for any oncoming traffic they couldn't avoid before both Kensi and Callen darted onto the had reached half way, Kensi running slightly ahead of Callen after sliding gracefully over a car bonnet, when a car emerged from the alleyway careening around the corner. Callen's eyes widened in horror,

"KENSIIIII!"

Kensi's head snapped to her left to see the red car speeding directly towards her. She could make out the drivers horrified expression and heard the ear piercing sound of the brakes being slammed on as hard as they could.

All she felt was a heavy weight on her back, pinning her down, she couldn't breathe, before her head hit the pavement and all she saw was darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 2, hope you like!**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so so so soooooooooooo much to Sweet Lu and Nouka for your reviews! I read them tonight and had to write some more, I'm so glad you liked the first chapter.**

**Please send a quick review for this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cause of Death**

**Chapter 3**

"Kensi!, Kens" she could hear a familiar voice as lights danced in front of her eyes,

"Kens!" the heavy weight on her back lifted a moment later and suddenly Callen was in front of her, his face slightly blurry but his concern plainly visible. He held her face in his hands steadying her world.

"Kens you good?" he asked,

"Jared?" she asked remembering the young man. Her eyes began to scan the crowds but the faces were blurry,

"He's up the street, listen ambos are on the way, you good for a minute" he asked hurriedly,

"Go" Callen hesitated for a moment before turning and sprinting through the crowds,

"I am so, so sorry miss I'm sorry, I was late and traffic lights were green but I should a given way I'm sorry, I'm so..." a familiar man said his hands running over his distressed face as he crouched before her, she blinked several times trying to place him….the driver.

"What happened?"

"Your partner pushed you out the way thank god, you hit your head on the concrete though pretty hard, I'm so sorry. You were only out for a couple moments"

* * *

Callen lifted the phone to his ear,

"Where is he Eric?"

"Two blocks down, he's walking, he thinks he lost you both. He's taken his hoodie off, he's wearing a bright red shirt" it wasn't long before Callen spotted Jared after weaving through the crowds. And it was only when Callen was several metres away that Jared who had stumbled had turned and saw him. Taking off Callen followed hot on his heels. Jared pulled out a trashcan sending rubbish flying yet the senior agent jumped easily over it tackling the young bartender into the curb,

"DAMN IT MAN GET OFF ME" Callen rolled his eyes and reached into one of Jared's pockets. He sighed loudly when he pulled out a little bag of white pills,

"I'm gonna guess these aren't prescription Jared, what are they? Roofies, GHB? Secret weapon for knocking out pretty girls at the club?" he asked as he pocketed the pills himself before pulling Jared up onto his feet,

"Yeah I'm not saying nothing man till I talk to a lawyer"

"No problem with me"

* * *

"You good Kens" Callen asked a few minutes later once Jared was safely sitting in the back of a squad car. The car pulled away heading for the boatshed where Sam would meet them. Kensi sat in the back of an ambulance and Callen smiled taking in the small scowl that had already formed on her face,

"That's not going to make your head hurt any less"

"Callen thanks" she said pulling the icepack away from her forehead and he nodded,

"Close call Kens" she nodded avoiding his eyes knowing that he was reading more into it than she wanted him to, knowing that he was questioning whether it would have happened the same way four months ago.

"You good Kensi?" her full name coming from him made her scowl deepen but she nodded,

"I'm good Callen, you've just got a month of pent up energy to let out don't you" when the ambos finally cleared her, minor concussion, much to their hesitation and Kensi's adulation the two agents returned to the car heading for the boatshed.

"Let's go see what Jared was hiding shall we?"

"He better have something good after all this, he made me almost go to the hospital"

* * *

"The lawyer's already here, you okay Kens?" Sam informed them when they walked in the door before turning to Kensi who nodded,

"I'm goo-Nate what…."

"Sit" the psychologist instructed before handing her another icepack,

"I'm going in there" she stated and Nate nodded,

"Uhuh" he said as Callen moved to look at the screen showing Jared sitting slumped in a chair and an expensively dressed, neat woman sitting beside him briefcase on the table.

"Great" the senior agent muttered. On the screen next to it an older man sat with his face in his hands, a mug discarded to the side,

"That's Sergeant Patterson, he's got no information for us, still in shock anyway" Sam said and Callen nodded,

"This murders different than I originally thought" the agents turned to Nate with curiosity,

"The first two murders he made the masks once his victims were dead. With Sophie Patterson, however, he did it while she was still alive, he's –"

"Evolving" Kensi finished and Nate nodded looking down at her.

"Exactly and when a killer this precise, this methodical, this disciplined still has room to evolve….." Nate trailed off not that he needed to say any more,

"Means trouble" Sam finished before he turned to Callen,

"You think this kid did it then?"

"He's a pusher but I don't know about a killer" Callen said turning back to the screen,

"He fits the standards profile of a serial killer. Mid 20's, white, prior relationship with the vic. But he also works in a highly social profession, serial killers tend to be detached and awkward around strangers" Nate commented from behind them while he shone a light in Kensi's eyes,

"Nate come on" she groaned.

"Sit tight and you can go in there" he said and she eyed him dangerously,

"I don't need your permission" she grumbled and Callen turned as his phone rang,

"But you need mine" he sang and was met with a chilling glare to which he offered a smile that was more of a smirk,

"Eric?" he greeted as he turned the phone on speaker,

"Yeah we got the analysis of what Jared was carrying it's a morphine derivative called hydromorphane or hydro" Eric explained,

"Popular with the club kids who like a medicine cabinet high" Sam retorted and Callen nodded,

"Overdoses cause dizziness, light headedness, blackouts" Eric continued,

"So it could have been used to incapacitate Sophie and the other girls" Kensi questioned and they could almost hear Eric nod,

"It's plausible we just got to wait on the completed tox screen"

"Thanks Eric"

"Or he's using them just to get high" Sam said as Eric hung up,

"Let's go have a chat with Jared shall we. Kens stay here" the junior agent's mouth dropped open and Callen sent her a pointed look before Sam smirked and followed Callen down the corridor,

"You suck Callen"

* * *

"I'm Catherine Krutzik I'll be handling Jared's case you should know that I've advised my client not to speak" the woman, Jared's lawyer, said as she stood on their arrival to shake each of their hands,

"That's okay all he needs to do is listen" Callen said as he eyed Jared who in turn avoided his eyes,

"We've got you carrying over two grand in hydro Jared, that's felony distribution" Sam stated as he sat down on the opposite side of the desk,

"That's what this is about? NCIS are working on rounding up kids with drugs now?" Catherine asked impatiently her words dripping with skepticism. She slid a thick file of medical records over the table,

"My client suffered a work related injury two years ago since then he's been in excruciating pain, sure he might've obtained illegal narcotics but they were for personal use"

"Yeah I'm in a lot of pain" Callen and Sam shared an amused glance before turning back to the two,

"If that's all we'll see you at the arraignment" Catherine stated and began to stand,

"Have a seat" Callen said politely before sliding a file of his own over flicking the cover over,

"Sophie Patterson went missing last night at the Zen lounge, six hours later she was found dead" he explained and Jared's eyes widened as he took in Callen's words his eyes focused on the picture of a smiling Sophie,

"As far as we know you're the last person who saw her alive" Sam stated and Jared shook his head,

"Wait, wait you're saying….Sophie..she's…."

"Dead. And right now the evidence isn't looking good for you, last one to see her alive, access to illegal drugs" Callen stated harshly and Jared looked up wide eyed,

"Trust us it'll be better if you start talking now" Sam said,

"What can you tell us about Sophie"

"Sophie" Callen observed the moisture gather in his eyes,

"She's just this girl you know, cute, fun, we even hooked up a couple of times. Mostly she just came to me when she wanted to party" he said his voice twisted into sadness,

"And last night?"

"She found me, I fixed her a drink but that's it I wouldn't sell her anything harder" Jared said leaning forward,

"Why not?" Sam asked,

"Cause she looked like she'd already been partying for a while you know. Unsteady on her feet. Last I saw she was stumbling towards the back exit and then….well I just figured she'd bailed, gone home"

* * *

Kensi was hanging up the phone as Callen and Sam emerged from the room once more,

"The club owner confirmed Jared was still mixing Mai Tais at the time of Sophie's death"

"We'll head back to ops see if we can get anything from FBI's investigation. Nate, Kens why don't you head back go over the case files and old suspects see if anything stands out" the two nodded and moved outside,

"LAPD's on their way to pick up Jared" Sam commented after hanging up the phone,

"Mr Patterson will head back home, he's got family staying with him, I've given him our number in case we can do anything else for him" Callen nodded and leaned back against the bench,

"So I know you said that she was doing fine but how is she?" Sam sighed and turned to his partner. They both knew how heavily Dom's death was playing on their junior agents mind, not that it wasn't on theirs either. But a partner was a partner.

"She's holding her own, little things though, she's not as focused as usual, but she's getting there" Sam said and Callen nodded,

"Did Nate take her off duty" Sam smiled nodding and exhaling a long breath,

"Yeah I told him that she'd catch on, but he thought it would be best she slow down for a while. She was getting more reckless than she should have been, just after you left"

"I told Hetty"

"I know" Sam nodded,

"I should have been here"

"It's not your fault G and she's fine. She just had to step back. Besides a couple weeks buddied up with Nate and Luke took her mind off things. Not sure if it helped any pent up anger she's got but…" he shrugged,

"She's getting there, already she's brighter than usual" Sam commented,

"Did you two work together at all?" he asked and Sam nodded,

"In the office sure but there were orders higher than Hetty to keep us apart, I don't know G something was off in ops. Maybe the director had been around, internal affairs who knows" at that moment two officers walked inside,

"Deeks" Sam nodded at the LAPD officer,

"Callen, Sam, who you got for us?" the LAPD NCIS liaison asked,

"Jared Piscelo, just keep him down at the precinct for us, let us know if he says anything more. His lawyer's going to press to have him out before the end of the day we just have some leads we need to chase up" Deeks nodded and accepted the case files while his partner moved to round up Jared.

* * *

Several hours later the team sat in the ops centre around the large table in the centre. They'd almost read through the entirety of the Bureau's investigation files with nothing jumping out at them. Kensi and Nate had run a few leads before Callen and Sam had returned but all had lead to dead ends.

Eric had informed them that the surveillance tapes from the Zen Club had confirmed both Jared and the owners stories and they'd watched Sophie Patterson stumble towards the back exit as Jared had said. There was no doubt left that she'd entered the club certainly under the influence of something. Most likely some hydro. Some large amounts of hydro.

It was late in the afternoon when Hetty entered the room with a swish of the doors,

"You four go home, there's nothing more you can do here today" Hetty ordered and not long afterwards Callen watched Kensi head for the gym.

"She's there every night" Sam informed him and Callen turned frowning,

"Drinks Kens?" he called and the junior agent turned ready to shake her head,

"Come on Kens first day back" he said shrugging and she smiled turning back towards them. Sam smiled as she reached them and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Nate and Eric joined them and the team headed out the door.

* * *

**You guys are the best! Thanks so much for the reviews, hope you like the next chapter! Let me know! Thankyou!**

**Review please!**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cause of Death**

**Chapter 4**

"The majority of serial killers are caucasion males, aged 20-30, they are highly intelligent and also tend to come from unstable families where they endured severe emotional, physical or sexual abuse" Nate explained as he rounded the end of the table folder in hand,

"We should focus our search on suspects between 20-40. Old enough to have refined their technique but young enough to be physically intimidating. We're also looking for someone more introverted than others, someone that precise and compulsive has got to be an introvert" Nate continued,

"Yeah can't really imagine him telling jokes around the water cooler" Sam retorted as he took a long sip from his large coffee cup,

'We also know that the mask maker is methodical and disciplined and given his access to pharmaceuticals we can assume he has access to a hospital or clinic of some kind"

"Like a doctor?" Eric asked from behind him and Nate turned nodding at the young technician who was still typing,

"Or a vet or an orderly" Nate added and the others nodded,

"Alright so anyone with access to meds, thanks Nate" Callen said,

"We're heading down to forensics let us know if you get anything else and let's see if we can connect the victims any further"

"Anything else?" Eric asked,

"Pray that he doesn't feel like practicing his craft today" Callen muttered as he along with Sam and Kensi left the ops centre and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Hey Luke" Callen greeted as they arrived in the back of the ops building after descending another flight of stairs,

"Callen hey, hey guys" the analyst greeted as he leaned over a microscope,

"Just wanted to check if forensics have brought back anything more about the mask maker case since yesterday?" he asked and Luke nodded before straightening up and turning towards them,

"I was just on the phone with the morgue who have sent back the complete autopsy results. The bruising on her lungs and throat suggest mechanical asphyxiation, your death by mask theory certainly looks solid" he said and several images appeared on the screen,

"Do we know what she was drugged by yet, was it the hydro?" Kensi asked,

"Excellent question but no and no. It's not hydro but as to what it is whatever compound the killer used was out of her system by the time we found her"

"Damn" Sam murmured

"Wait so how do we know, could it have been hydro?" Callen questioned but once again Luke shook his head,

"No, assuming whatever was in the vial was what she was drugged with from the trace amounts we found from there I can tell you it was paralytic, hospital grade, but beyond that I've got nothing just yet" Luke informed them and Callen nodded. Suddenly there was a squeak form the other side of the room and the three agents along with Luke turned to see a young woman seated in front of a row of computers all flashing different images quickly across them,

"Luke, I think I've got something here"

"Callen meet our brand new technical analyst and data specialist Nell Jones" Sam introduced and Callen nodded in understanding as he took in the small, red haired woman who spun around as if just hearing the visitors for the first time,

"Hi nice to meet you" he said nodding to the woman who smiled,

"You too"

"So what have you found?" he asked and her face lit up brightly before she spun back around gesturing to one of her monitors where several complex images had been over laid for comparison,

"Well we ran ammonium acetate and cross acid absorption tests and discovered trace iron impurities in the quartz" she said quickly and Callen frowned while Sam's eyebrows shot upwards and Kensi cocked her head to the side as her eyes bore into the screen,

"Once more Nell" Kensi requested and Nell cringed before apologising,

"Sorry, what I meant was that I ran a chemical analysis on the plaster in the masks and found trace iron impurities in the quartz" she explained,

"Soo…" Sam trailed off as he leaned casually against the table,

"So this particularly composition indicates that the plaster was imported from southern Europe, Tuscany if I'm not mistaken" before any of the agents could respond Nells dextrous fingers danced across the keyboard at an incredible speed. Images flashed across the monitor faster than any of them could keep track of,

"Ok so now we just bring up the regional shipping manifests, cross reference them against local art supply specialty stores and voila!" she grinned at them once before turning back to the screen,

"There's only one business in the greater LA area that imports it's plaster directly from southern Europe. It's called Italia Imports and Exports. It's located down by the waterfront, and get this, according to their websites they also deal in exotic masks" the team crowded around Nell to glance at the website that had been maximised on the screen,

"I've just sent the address to your phones" Luke chimed in from behind them and they turned and headed back for the door. Before they exited, however, Callen turned at the doorway,

"Great to meet you Nell, fantastic work. Thanks Luke" the senior agent was gone before he could see the smile that flourished across the new analysts face. The three agents headed towards the exit but were only intercepted as Eric skipped down the stairs waving them to stop,

"Hey guys listen LAPD just rang to let us know that a Peter Davies contacted them. He claims to be Sophie's boyfriend. But get this, his father owns a string of pharmacies all over LA" Callen nodded wondering if finally they would get a break on this case,

"Did you speak to Nell, I just spoke with her and she said she fou—"

"Yeah we just came from there" Kensi interrupted and the three of them watched as a smile grew on Eric's lips,

"She's pretty great huh"

"Yeah Eric she's good" Callen said a smirk playing on his lips not unlike the ones on Sams and Kensis as they once again headed for the door Callen only gesturing for Nate who followed them outside,

"Sam, Nate can you head to Peter Davies' place check in and see what he has to say for himself, Kens and I will head down to pick up a mask"

* * *

"So they new analysts pretty chipper, you don't meet that many that are so…."Callen trailed off failing tofind the right word to describe their excited new analyst.

"She's a genius, she's provided us with more new information for a heap of our cold cases than anyone before, she's running a close second to Eric" Kensi commented and Callen smiled,

"And how's Eric taking that?"

"I think it's the old pick on the kid you like" Kensi grinned and Callen chuckled as he pulled up in front of a run down, shabby building.

"Not really your typical mall storefront is it? Can't imagine it gets many customers" Kensi said as she climbed out the passenger seat,

"Me" Callen said over the roof of the car,

"I prefer buying my creepy masks online, come on let's go in" he finished, throwing the junior agent a smile and she rolled her eyes even though she returned it. A bell rang as they pushed the door open and both of the agents took in the shelves upon shelves lined with exotic masks. A carved wooden face and another straw face stared down at them with black eyes from the closest shelf.

"Well that's…..creepy" Kensi remarked and Callen nodded inspecting the room,

"It's meant to be" the words caused both agents to turn to see a tall, lanky man emerging from a small room behind the counter,

"That's an Iroquios false face mask. Tribal shamans used masks like those ones to frighten off evil spirits" Callen nodded slowly at his words,

"Hi…." the junior agent said questioningly extending a hand towards the man,

"Lange Boggs, nice to meet you, tell me miss are you a fellow mask aficionado? If so you've come to right place" he introduced himself excitedly,

"Actually I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye NCIS, this is Special Agent Callen" Kensi said and Lance startled for only a moment,

"Oh….that's..unexpected" he stuttered,

"I take it this house call is in regards to the mask maker killings" he said nervously and both agents caught his quick glance towards the back of the store,

"Why would you say that?" Callen questioned,

"Well it hardly takes a genius to put two and two together agent Callen. I do happen to share the mask makers distinctive obsession" Bloggs explained and Callen nodded,

"We're here because the masmaker is using plaster acquired from your business to murder innocent women, we need to take a look at your records" Callen said and Bloggs' eyes widened,

"Oh….um well I'm afraid you're wasting your time. I run a cash only operation as such our records are rather….incomplete" Kensi sighed at his words her head turning to look at the masks once more,

"Gotcha you don't want the cops to know about the black market antiques that move through this place" Callen said angrily and Boggs scowled straightening up,

"I assume you have evidence to back up that accusation agent Callen or do I need to call my attorney in fact give me a minute please" he said before he stormed to the back room once more,

"Why do you always get to be the bad guy" Kensi whined quietly and Callen smirked,

"Still I don't know if that will work this time" Kensi said and Callen raised an eyebrow,

"Why not? You go soft and he'll open right up Kens"

"Because Lance Boggs in an unprincipled narcissist with a compulsion to impress people around him"

"I leave for one month" Callen said staring at his junior agent and shaking his head,

"You've spent waaaay to much time with Nate" Kensi smiled,

"You got ten minutes, be careful" Callen said

"Yes mum now go look at creepy masks" Kensi said and Callen walked towards the front of the store. Kensi turned and moved around the side of the counter as Bloggs reappeared,

"Hey, listen I'm sorry about my partner, he can be a little forceful, it's been a long week" she said smiling,

"Yeah well real force comes from the application of intellect and threat..." Bloggs stated and Kensi raised an eyebrow as Bloggs held up a Stanley knife,

"Of something worse" he finished before he swiped the blade along the box on the counter taped up. He unfolded the lid revealing there masks and Kensi's heart began to race as she inspected them,

"They're very impressive pieces" she remarked as Boggs pulled them from the box,

"Any in particular?" Kensi had to remind herself that the FBI had never released any information of the masks to the public before she called Bloggs out instead she pointed to the one he'd just pulled from the box. A plaster mask, white and just as creepy as the other ones she'd seen already.

"Ahhh the L'inconnue de la seine. Good choice. I must confess it's a favourite of mine as well. The original was created by a pathologist at the Paris morgue in the late 1880's. He was so taken by the beauty of a drowned girl that he preserved the image of her face in plaster"

"Plaster mask, body in water, kind of sounds like the mask maker doesn't it?" Kensi asked leaning on the counter to watch his expression. For a moment Bloggs froze before looking up,

"Yeah, yeah I suppose you're right. Only in Sophie's case the mask was made first then her body was dumped overboard" he explained and Kensi cocked her head sideways, the details of the mask weren't the only thing that had been kept from public eye,

"Sophie?" Kensi asked as if she didn't understand his explanation,

"Yeah the third victim is something wrong?" Bloggs asked shifting nervously on the balls of his feet,

"Only that we deliberately kept Sophie's name out of the press" Kensi said watching as Bloggs rounded the counter,

"Oh…well I must have read it somewhere because I …I" Bloggs turned suddenly taking a large step towards the exit only running straight into the senior agent,

"Going somewhere Bloggs?" Callen asked as he pulled him around against a shelf,

"Lance Bloggs you're under arrest for the murder of Sophie Patterson, Chane-"

"NO WAIT, wait please I'm not the maskmaker I've just been talking to him" Bloggs stuttered as he pulled away from Callen,

"What?" Kensi asked moving to stand beside the panicking man,

"Please let me explain" Callen stepped back considering Bloggs and gesturing him to speak,

"Please" Bloggs begged as he moved back towards the small room and Kensi and Callen shared a glance before following,

"This morning I received an instant message from an individual claiming to be the maskmaker. He offered to sell me an original work" Bloggs explained and Kensi flicked through the chat log scanning the conversation,

"Whoever this is he listed all three victims by name, nobody should know that information" Kensi explained glancing at Callen who looked thoughtful for only a moment,

"Does this person emailing you have any idea what you look like?" Callen asked and Bloggs shook his head,

"No I don't think so, you have to believe me I never I never would've made the purchase" Bloggs said,

"Yeah well too bad because you're about to" Callen said moving to stand behind Kensi. Beside them Lance's brow furrowed with worry,

"You're going to buy the mask?" he asked with wide eyes,

"No, you are. And when the maskmaker comes to deliver we'll be there to take him down. Any problems?" Callen asked and Lance gulped before shaking his head. Several minutes later Callen had typed out the message and hit send and after several moments of silence an instant message popped up with an address in Portola,

"We got to go, we've only got fifteen minutes to get there" Callen said and Kensi nodded as she pulled her phone out to update Sam on what was going on.

"Keep in touch Bloggs"

* * *

Ten minutes later they slowed to a stop as Sams car pulled up beside them.

"We'll be around the back of the warehouse. Eric has the lot on surveillance so comms is up" Sam said passing them a briefcase and mics,

"Hetty said she'd like it all returned with interest, have fun" he said with a smirk before driving away and Nate waved quickly before Callen began driving again and steered the car into a vacant lot.

"A little exposed aren't we" Kensi observed,

"He probably wanted it that way. Wanted to scope us out before he made the exchange" Callen said and Kensi nodded before tensing,

"There" she said and both of the agents watched as a sleek, black sedan with tinted windows pulled into the lot. The headlights flashed twice and Kensi sighed,

"Of course" Callen grinned at her exasperation,

"That'd be my cue" the senior agent stepped out of the car, briefcase in hand and watched as the window rolled down of the sedan.

"I brought the money just like you said" Callen called and Kensi watched as the sedan, still running, idled for only moment before the sound of accelerating met her ears and her eyes widened as the engine was revved and the car sped forwards. Callen ran backwards before diving towards a telegraph pole and the car sped right by him. Quickly Kensi jumped over the centre console into the drivers seat and spun the car around as Callen sprinted back over and jumped in,

"Go, go, go" he cried and Kensi stepped on the gas tearing after the black sedan. The two cars streaked down the streets heading out of the industrial suburbs and Kensi cursed as a taxi served erratically out of the way of the sedan ahead of them. Her eyes flickered up to glance in the rear view mirror noticing that Sam had pulled out behind them.

"Stay on him, stay on him" Callen urged and Kensi rolled her eyes,

"I am, god you're such a bad passenger seat driver" she said as she spun the car right into a narrow street the sedan had disappeared down. They both caught sight of it again as it just barely swung by a dump truck backing out. Kensi slammed her foot down and Callen's car sped racing down the alley towards the truck. Kensi spun the wheel moving as far right as she could and blasted the horn and then cringed as the truck just clipped the back of their car. Kensi wrestled with the wheel making sure she didn't lose control,

"Eric you with us?" Callen asked as he jammed the earpiece in his ear and then leant over to push a similar one into Kensi's,

"Yeah I got you" Eric said as they watched the sedan make a hard left flying through a red light. Callen cringed as he watched a bus brake to avoid it and collide with an SUV.

"Guys take the next left he's on a one way street I've got you a shortcut" following Eric's words Kensi spun the wheel sending their car spinning around the tight corner,

"Sam and Nate have to go around but they'll be back with you soon" Eric said through the comms,

"Alright you're nearly there take a left, then a right then take another left at the Chinese restaurant on the corner" Eric instructed and Kensi followed his words and after turning twice she swerved left outside of the fancy restaurant only to grin when she found herself right behind the familiar black car,

"Thank you Eric" Kensi said,

"Perfect" Callen remarked and Kensi slammed on the gas, speeding up until she was right behind the black car,

"Got you, you reckless son of a …" she trailed off concentrating as she hit the accelerator once more and darted ahead of the car leaving it no choice but to brake. The sedan veered to the side plowing into a lamp post and they watched as the windshield shattered and Kensi crinkled her nose as she the smell of burning rubber reached them.

They both exited the car quickly, simultaneously drawing their guns as they headed around either side of the sedan ignoring the growing noise from the crowd that had begun to gather. Kensi who had rounded on the drivers side spied the man whose face was a bloody mess fumbling with the door,

"DON'T MOVE" she called and grasped the door herself, throwing it open only for the man to look up at her blearily. He clumsily reached into his coat pocket,

"Hey you keep your hands where I can see them or I will splatter your head across the backseat" Callen smirked at her words moving around to her side after realising there was no one else in the car,

"Whoa, whoa I'm just ….just getting my ID" Callen eyed the man with narrowed eyes as he reached down and retrieved the card that had fell to the ground,

"Ah hell I thought I recognised this guy" Callen groaned and Kensi turned to him,

"You do?"

"Yeah Marvin Clemente. He's a real upstanding citizen" he muttered sarcastically,

"Used to be a cop, hey Marvin, he worked narcs with me and got booted around three years ago for taking bribes. Rumour has it he was supporting his gambling addiction" Kensi sighed and turned to the man still sitting in the drivers seat noticing how his frown had deepened and he glared at Callen,

"That why you ran?" Kensi questioned him sharply,

"You recognised Callen and wasn't too fond of a catch up?" the senior agent pulled Marvin from the car easily slapping a pair of cuffs on him,

"Marvin Clemente you're under arrest for the murders of Chanelle Pomeroy, Kirsty Barnett and Sophie Patterson.." Kensi watched the man splutter in disbelief,

"Murder! Murder, I didn't murder nobody"

"Yeah and you swore on an oath to serve and protect too" Callen glowered and Kensi sent him a look,

"What…there's nothing that pisses me off more than a crooked cop" he said and Kensi nodded,

"Paramedics are here" she said nodding to the ambulance who pulled up alongside them.

* * *

"So Marvin our guy?" Sam asked as the four of them headed back into ops,

"He's in hospital right now with four broken ribs a dislocated shoulder and a concussion and they've got him too doped up on painkillers for an interrogation" Callen said disgruntled,

"Pansy. I've seen Kens get up and take another perp down with all that and more" Sam said throwing an arm around her making her smile,

"Marvin's not your guy" Eric said standing as they walked in,

"What?"

"As soon as the word came in that he was suspect a secretary in FBI evidence control called our unit and confessed to being his girlfriend. Turns out the two of them were running quite the little racket, she fed him info about the maskmaker case-"

"Don't tell me he was making masks" Sam groaned and Eric nodded,

"There's a huge market for murderbilia" Eric said shrugging,

"Murderbilia?" Kensi asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused tone,

"Yeah, you know souveniers used in real crimes, you'd be amazed what these things can go for online. We're talking hundreds of thousands of dollars"

"So we're back to square one" Callen stated in frustration.

"great."

**Hiii. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Hope you're enjoying it.**

**Deeks will be in soon, promise! Quick question should there be a pairing or not..and if there is who?**

**Review and let me know what you'd prefer, thanks!**


End file.
